Pigeon
, , , , , , , small |predators = to |previous = / / / / |next = |hide = Hiding Holes, Caves, Whirlpools |equivalent = |tier = 2 Originally 4 |realeased = June 7th (Beta) June 19th (Release) }} UPGRADED to Pigeon! Hold W to fly around _________________________________________________ UPGRADED to rare White Dove! Hold W to fly around (Doves fly faster!) The pigeon is a tier 2 animal, equivalent to the Rabbit, Trout, and Arctic Hare Techinical * Went from tier 1, to 4, to 2 * Upgrades from Mouse, Chicken, Shrimp or Chipmunk at 50 XP. * Upgrades to Mole, Crab, Penguin, or Meerkat at 200 XP * There is a 1% chance the player will spawn as a Dove (White Pigeon) instead. Doves are 20% faster than pigeons. * Has a Fly ability, where it takes to the skies for as long as you hold 'w' or right click, but automatically stops flying after a while. ** This is the only ability with a cooldown time based on your location. The cooldown time of the Pigeon's ability on land is 8 seconds, but if the player is on a hill, it is 4 seconds ** When the player becomes a Dove, the flying speed is 20% faster Appearance The Pigeon keeps a consistent shade of blue across its entire body, with the exception of its slightly lighter head. The Pigeon's wings have tips that are black with white outlines. The Pigeon has a grey-ish beak that leads into a white mark on its face. In typical mope.io fashion, the Pigeon has big, beady eyes, though it is the only animal other than Falcon with visible eye sockets . Strategy The pigeon have several advantages and several disadvantages. First off, it can fly, which means it can escape predators quickly, and catch prey. However, it is slow in mud and water. The best way to level up is by honeycombs and shooting water at mushrooms, and try not to kill prey unless the prey is given to you (AFK Mice, for example). Gallery Screenshot 2018-06-07 at 9.38.32 AM.png|Two Pigeons in a mud and water spot. Screen_Shot_2018-06-10_at_7.34.37_PM.png|A Very Rare White Pigeon Screenshot 2018-06-07 at 9.37.02 AM.png|A Pigeon hanging out on a hill. Screenshot 2018-06-07 at 9.38.48 AM.png|A Pigeon hanging out in the Arctic with a Snowy Owl and an Elephant Dove.PNG|Two doves right next to each other Pigeon-0.png|A white Pigeon (A.K.A. Dove). There is a 1% chance of being one. White Dove-2.png|A flying White Dove Dovar.PNG|A dove in the Arctic. You can barely see it due to the white skin blending in with the white ground. White Dove-2.png|A dove flying Trivia * The Pigeon is one of two animals added into beta that was not teased by KOA, the other being the Toucan. * There was a strange bug that caused the text when upgrading to the Pigeon to say "UPGRADED to Undefined!" It is now fixed. * The Pigeon is the only animal that has an ability cooldown based on location. * The Pigeon had the quickest Tier-change, taking only 1 day. * The Pigeon was the only Tier 1 animal that could climb hills, before being moved to Mole tier. ** It was Moved to Rabbit tier when KOA added extra birds to Mope. *** This means it was the first animal you can be that can climb hills. * The player have a 1% chance of being a Dove instead of a Pigeon. * It is also the lowest Tier Animal to have a Rare Variant. Poll 1 Which bird from Mope.io do you like the most? Snowy Owl Pelican Falcon Toucan Pigeon Ostrich Penguin Vulture Duck Eagle Macaw Flamingo Cassowary Chicken Woodpecker Peacock Poll 2 What is the Animal with your favorite Skin Differences? Toucan Pigeon Tiger Cheetah Eagle Macaw Lion Vulture Category:Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Mope.io Category:Birds Category:Rare Animals